


Tricky Situation

by psychoticanarchist



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Bill Cipher Is Weird, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Bill Cipher runs like an anime girl, But I don't care, Dark Comedy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Piercings, Poor Dipper, Protective Bill Cipher, Slow Burn, he's also really annoying, listen to type o negative hehe, nobody reads the tags, y'all should uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticanarchist/pseuds/psychoticanarchist
Summary: Dipper accidentally brings Bill back. Bill is not happy. As a result, he makes decisions that make Dipper question reality (again).
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. The Return

Dipper Pines stood in front of the statue, eyes focusing on the hand. It had been five years since they defeated Bill Cipher. He was back in Gravity Falls for the first time. Somehow, the twins managed to keep Weirdmageddon a secret from their parents. They would always come up with lies to avoid going back. But Dipper didn't want to stay in California forever, and neither did Mabel. Mabel missed her friends, while Dipper missed exploring the small town. He had brought his own journal this time, to document things he found himself. Ford had passed away two years ago, and Stan soon died six months later. Dipper and Mabel both burst into tears seeing the Mystery Shack, not able to get over the deaths.

Dipper felt horrible just standing in front of the statue. He could almost hear Mabel yelling at him to get away. But he didn't want to, Bill was defeated. There was no way he could return. Dipper sat down in front of the statue, opening his journal to the first page. He grabbed his pen and began to draw the statue. He titled the page 'Bill Cipher' and scribbled down a few things about the demon. He stared at the drawing, then to the statue. He found himself scooting closer to it, placing the journal down and just staring. What would happen if he were to grab the statue's hand? Nothing. Nothing would happen. Dipper knew that, but was still afraid. He sighed. He wanted to prove to himself that nothing would happen, so he did it.

He grabbed the statue's hand, as if to make a deal. He smiled and chuckled slightly when nothing happened. Well, that was good- Wait, what? He tried pulling his hand away, but couldn't. And as soon as he tugged his hand, the statue burst into azure flames. Dipper's eyes widened before shutting, it was bright. The only thing he felt was fear. The wind grew strong and loud. It was overwhelming. It grew stronger for a few seconds before stopping completely. Dipper kept his eyes closed for a good ten seconds before finally opening them. 

There was a man in the statue's place. A.. naked man. Dipper shrieked and the man began to move, sitting up. He opened his eyes. They were bright blue. The man stared at Dipper until he cleared his throat. "Um, did you.. What.. Who are you?" Dipper asked. His eyes widened again, "Oh my God, the statue's gone. What did I do, what did I do.." He began mumbling before the man interrupted him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" His voice was loud, obnoxious, and.. Familiar. Oh god.. It couldn't be.

"Bill?"

"That's right! Now tell me, what happened to me? Why am I a weak human?!" Bill was yelling. "I don't know!" Dipper looked at him. Bill had medium tan skin, light blonde hair, and blue eyes. He could almost look completely human. Dipper only looked at his face, refusing to look down.

"You know why, Pinetree! My return was supposed to be perfect! I have no power left anymore. I'm weak, pathetic, just like you!" Bill said.

"You are NOT like me! I'm not some psycho dream demon!" Dipper replied quickly, a bit offended. "Oh my God. This is happening. Oh my—" Dipper was feeling sick, unable to process the whole situation.

"I used to be a dream demon. Now I'm this? How did—what did you do?!" Bill asked, he was angry. Possessing humans was fun, but actually being one with no power was horrible.

"I just—I just saw your statue and grabbed the hand! Before I was just writing in my own journal—" Dipper was cut off by Bill grabbing his journal. "Hey!"

"Bill Cipher, insane demon. Do not trust. He will try to take over the world if somehow summoned. Not possible, since he's basically dead," Bill read out loud. "Well, it's possible, Pinetree."

"I know that now, Bill."

"Take your stupid journal." He practically threw it at Dipper, almost hitting him in the face.

Dipper put all of his belongings in his bag. "I need to go." He quickly began to walk away.

"Oh, you don't wanna catch up? Maybe give me my powers back?!" Bill started following him, running up to him. "Pinetree, this is YOUR fault."

"It was an accident."

"How was that an accident?"

"I don't want you here, but I expected you to like being back."

"No! I'd rather be back in nothingness than suffer as a weak human."

"Get over it. Leave me alone, I don't want to see you. And you're naked. That's kind of disgusting." Dipper walked faster, and so did Bill.

"It's not disgusting. It's natural. When humans first appeared, I remember them being completely naked. They embraced it, and so will I. Until I get my powers back." 

"I just remembered, you're like, a trillion years old. That's another reason why I don't want to be anywhere near you."

"Age never used to be a problem back then. I feel kind of offended, Pinetree!"

"Say that in front of the police and you'll get arrested."

"No I won't." 

"Yes—" Dipper saw the Mystery Shack from far away. "Bill, go away."

"Uh.. where do I go?" Bill asked.

"Where you just were."

"Why?"

"Because, as I said, I don't want to be near you. You've traumatized the whole town! You have no empathy at all! You do anything you want and you don't even care about how it'll affect others!" Dipper ranted.

"The past is in the past, kid!" Bill said, putting an arm around Dipper's shoulders which made him /very/ uncomfortable. "How about we make a deal?"

"No way!" Dipper said, pushing Bill away from him. "No way in hell I will ever make another deal with you again."

Bill laughed. "Relax, kid! Jesus. Until I get my powers back, which is your fault, I stay with you!" He said. 

"No."

"Yep!" Bill said with a grin.

Dipper thought for a moment. Bill was powerless. He wouldn't be pretending, because if he had powers, Dipper would probably be dead by now. If he tried hard enough to keep Bill's true identity unknown, it could work out. But this was Bill Cipher he was talking about! Then again, what was the worst Bill could do when he was just human?

"What do I get in return?" Dipper asked.

"Anything you want! Though I thought I was enough," Bill said.

Dipper thought for a moment. "I want you to not hurt anyone." Bill frowned at that. Dipper continued. "Unless they are an actual threat, which is unlikely." 

"So, deal?" Bill said, holding out his hand.

Dipper really didn't want to look down. He held eye contact with him and shook his hand. "Deal." Nothing happened. No flames. Huh, weird. "You need clothes before you're seen by anybody else."

"Wasn't part of the deal!"

"Bill, I swear to God." Dipper took off his hoodie, and then his flannel. He gave it to Bill. "Here, tie it around your waist."

"Why my waist?"

"Because nobody wants to see your penis and bare ass!" Dipper snapped.

"Rude," Bill huffed, before tying the hoodie and flannel around his waist. 

"Alright. In front of everyone else, you go by William. Got it?" Dipper said.

"Fine." Bill mumbled.

"And.. please try to act normal. No weird stuff. No threatening to fill people's pillows with cockroaches," Dipper said. "Or something like that."

"Ugh, so many rules!" Bill complained.

"Get over it." Dipper started walking again, Bill following him. Mabel's car wasn't there, so that was good. He wouldn't have to deal with her unknowingly flirt with the demon who tried to take over the world.

"You've blossomed, Pinetree. I remember when you were just a sapling! Ah, time flies!" Bill said. Dipper didn't like how Bill just acted like everything was okay, like they were lifelong friends.

Dipper just kept walking as Bill continued to talk, occasionally throwing in something about how he missed being powerful. Dipper felt regret. Stan and Ford would be so disappointed in him if they knew. And Mabel, oh god. When she finds out, what will she do? Will she even be able to forgive Dipper? The whole town would hate Dipper. He betrayed them. He wished he never went to the statue. He should've stayed in California. 

Bill noticed Dipper wasn't paying any attention to him, and he groaned loudly in annoyance. "Did you hear a SINGLE thing I said?!"

"No," Dipper replied causally. Bill whined like a little kid, and Dipper half-expected him to throw himself onto the ground and cry. The thought caused Dipper to chuckle.

"What? What's so funny?" Bill asked. "Tell me, Pinetree! Tell me!"

"It's nothing," Dipper muttered. "We're here." He stared at the door, then the ground, more anxious than ever. He didn't even notice Bill go in before him until he heard the door slam. 

Shit.


	2. Bill's interesting sense of humor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel is introduced, and Bill is an asshole.
> 
> TW: threats, death threats. Bill is kind of scary. Be warned.

Dipper ended up right outside of his room, about to open the door when Mabel appeared behind him. "Heya, bro-bro!" She said. Dipper jumped and gasped. "Mabel, don't do that!" He said. His eyes widened in fear. Bill could be anywhere right now. He didn't believe that Bill would go along with the plan of pretending to be somebody else. He would fuck this all up. Mabel would never be able to trust Dipper again. Nobody in Gravity Falls would.

"DIPPER!" Mabel punched his shoulder. Dipper winced, placing a hand over his shoulder. "Mabel, what was that for?!" He asked.

"You were acting all weird. Hey, is everything okay?" Mabel asked.

'No. You punched my shoulder, and I brought Bill back.' Dipper thought. "Yeah, sorry.. I was just kind of stressed."

"Why?" Mabel asked. "What happened?" Her voice was full of worry. Dipper couldn't lie, but he couldn't tell the truth either. She didn't deserve this. She didn't do anything.

"Well, uh. I have this.. friend." Not at all. "And um. I'm kind of letting them stay a couple nights.." Dipper trailed off.

Mabel looked at Dipper. The longer she looked, the more nervous he felt. 'She knows.' He thought. "You're letting a friend stay over for a couple of nights? Who is it? You don't have a lot of friends. Unless.." Mabel's eyes widened. So did Dipper's. He had never been so worried in his life. 

"You have a secret girlfriend!" Mabel decided. 'Oh thank god she doesn't know- wait, girlfriend?!' "Not a girlfriend!" Dipper said quickly. 

Mabel's expression changed completely. "Oh, Dipper. You could've told me.." Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh my fucking god-

"It's okay to like boys, Dip-Dop. You know I won't judge, right? You're still my brother, and I still love you. And if anyone has a problem with you, I'll fight them!" Mabel said.

"I DON'T LIKE BOYS!" Dipper shouted. "It's just a friend, I swear!" He said.

"Oh. Well, can I meet them?" Mabel asked with a small smile. 'You already met him.' Dipper thought as he shook his head. Mabel frowned. "Why?" 

"Uh.. he's really shy around people," Dipper lied. Not in the slightest. Bill would probably walk around a crowd in a crown and high heels, that arrogant bastard.

"Aw.. I understand. Is he cute?" Mabel asked. Dipper felt like he was going to be sick.

"Mabel!"

Mabel giggled. "Sorry, bro-bro. I gotta go now, I bought some ingredients to make a smoothie! See you later!" With that, Mabel ran off to her room.

That went oddly better than Dipper expected, besides Mabel thinking he was gay. He felt a little relieved, but was still no where near calm. Bill could be anywhere. He sighed lightly, before opening his door.

Bill was wearing Dipper's clothes, sitting on the bed as he observed his surroundings. When he heard the door open, he grinned. "Heya, kid!"

"Why are you wearing MY clothes?" Dipper asked, closing the door. Bill laid down, shrugging. "I dunno. Hey, at least it's better than being naked. For you, at least. I'd rather embrace natural beauty, but whatever," he muttered. "I heard the conversation you had with Shooting Star. I'm honestly a little offended she thought I was a girl." 

"Get over it, Bill. And get off my bed!" Dipper said. Bill made some sort of noise before rolling off. "Are you happy now?" He asked.

"You could've just, y'know, got off it. No need for the dramatic roll." Dipper sat on his bed.

"How come you get to be on your bed and I don't?" Bill whined. 

"Because it's my bed!" Dipper said. He never realized how impatient he was until today. He sighed loudly and closed his eyes.

There was a long silence. The only thing that could be heard was Bill tapping his fingers on the wall lightly. He glanced to Dipper. "Pinetree?"

"What do you want now?!" Dipper snapped. He stopped himself, opening his eyes. He cleared his throat. "Yes, Bill?" He said in a calmer tone.

"You told Mabel that we were friends.." A grin spread across Bill's face. He sat back on the bed. "I don't think so, but I appreciate the compliment, kid!" He said. "Because when I get my powers back—" Bill turned his head to look at Dipper. "I will destroy you." His low tone made Dipper almost get off the bed in surprise.

"I only said we were friends so Mabel would shut up," Dipper said. Bill's ego, however, disagreed. "I think you said we were friends because you finally realized how wonderful I truly am.. And you began to realize that I haven't forgotten that this is your fault. You know that in the end, you will lose. You hope that I will feel sorry for you, don't you?" Bill wasn't smiling. His face was blank.

"I—"

"No. Your time will come. You will die. Do you know what happens when you die? Nothing. It's peaceful. But you.. You don't deserve peace. I will find a way to make you suffer forever. The best part? You won't know when. One day, you will find your sister dead. You'll be next and.. You won't be able to hide from me."

Dipper didn't know how to respond. Bill spoke in a monotone voice. Dipper had no idea if Bill was serious or not. His face had shown no sign of playfulness, and Dipper was actually scared. "Not—not Mabel.." his voice was quiet. His eyes watered as a tear fell. He couldn't imagine his sister dying because of him. Hell, at this point, she was already dead. Oh god, he fucked up.

Bill began to laugh. Actually, it was more of a cackle. He fell off the bed, holding his sides. "Oh, you are hilarious, kid! How could you be stupid enough to believe me, it was a joke! A joke, for crying out loud!" He shouted. Dipper stared at Bill in horror. "Oh man! Hahahaha! I mean, I will get revenge. But the whole threatening existence is so old, you know?" He spoke as if that whole speech hadn't existed. 

"I need—I think I'm going to be sick!" Dipper said, getting up and running to the bathroom. Bill watched the other, quite confused.

"Huh, I guess some people can't take jokes.." He muttered as Dipper vomiting could be heard. He paid no attention to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos, hits, and comments on the last chapter. I'm so sorry for posting this so late. Truthfully, I didn't know what to write. I ended up writing 4 different versions for this chapter. I chose this one, because it wasn't as rushed. But I definitely do think it could be slowed down a little. I know there's a lot of lack of description, I'm not really the best with words. Oh well, this chapter was pretty cringe, but I'm still gonna continue it.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading! Next chapter will be posted a lot sooner.


End file.
